1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scooper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved waste scooper apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the capturing of waste, and particularly animal waste such as dogs and the like, within a support frame and associated bag member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scooper structure has been available in the prior art to receive and secure animal waste therewithin. Such animal waste removal is frequently mandated by local ordinance and code. Prior art examples of scooper structure are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,678 and 4,718,707 utilizing various bag structures arranged to receive animal waste therewithin.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,715 to Casci sets forth a further example of a kit mounting a bag at its lower end to receive animal waste therewithin.
The prior art has accordingly been of an organization limiting the enclosing structure relative to the animal waste to permit animal waste to be difficult in its lifting and removal.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a waste scooper apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in securing animal waste therewithin for its removal and disposal.